The Healing of a Broken Heart
by Rose of the Abyss
Summary: Chelsea suddenly finds herself on the Sunshine Islands and finds love with the princely Will. While they're the perfect pair for some time, he eventually grows bored and she's left in the shadows. How will she get over this loss that took up so much time on those islands she's come to adore? Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harvest Moon!
1. Chapter 1

She hadn't planned on moving to these islands. She hadn't always wanted to be a farmer when she grew up. Taking care of animals and getting all muddy while planting things wasn't exactly her idea of a good time.

You could say that she stumbled upon this life she now lived. She couldn't really complain though. In the city, she was living in a cheap, run-down apartment and had no direction whatsoever. There wasn't a job she was chained to either. She'd been relying on the money her parents gave her every couple of months. Now, she didn't come from a rich family by any means, they were just too nice to let their daughter live in a cardboard box.

Though it would sound like it, she wasn't trying to take advantage of her parents. For two years she had been in and out of jobs. For two years she had been trying to pay them back. It wasn't that she was a bad employee. The thing about her was that she liked to do things her way because she knew that it would fit her standards of being done right. This wouldn't have been such a problem if she would listen to the people with authority instead of the authority she felt she had. This was the sole reason she had lost every job she'd somehow managed to get. This led her to go on a vacation, as advised by her parents, to forget about the stress.

Now she was on these islands. They were a bit lonely at first because only a few people washed up here from the shipwreck. Now that more people were moving in, it felt more like home. Now she had a purpose as the local farmer. Sure, she sometimes struggled to pay for things like a hot meal from the diner and was left with questionable herbs lying around but she was living. She wasn't just existing and floating anymore. She was living. These might sound the same to some people but they're quite different. Existing is just the act of being. It's not having a reason to be or a purpose to be. Living is making your own life and having reason to be. She now had her own life as a farmer with her own property to do with as she pleased. She was needed by everyone in town and that truly was one of the most amazing feelings in the world.

Author's Note:

It's been so long since I write something and I wanted to try a new style. Feedback would be appreciated! With this I've also decided to do an adorable pairing that nobody ever seems to choose. They deserve love too!


	2. Chapter 2

As cliche as it sounds, the morning was no less than perfect. The sun was smiling upon the respectively named Sunshine Islands and there was a slight breeze that couldn't help but make her smile.

One of her favorite things about these islands was the wind. It wasn't the over-the-top kind that left your hair looking like it had just been stuck in a vacuum and you just barely managed to get it out. No, it was the kind that made you feel light as a feather. It was as if you could take off at any moment and just fly through the clear, sunlit sky. That would be absolutely perfect

She continued floating along with the wind on her way to his house. Well, it wasn't something you would call a house. To be more precise, it was a yacht. This expensive craft belonged to William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Rogers Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III but he went simply by Will. He was a stereotypical rich, pretty-boy that had the class and regality of royalty. His chivalry was unmatched by all others on the island and he could have easily had all the girls on the island in the palm of his hand. Other than his chivalry, he just had this aura about him that was captivating. He wasn't trying to be a play-boy though. Sure, he called every female on the islands a "fair maiden" but he simply thought that everyone deserved to be happy. His compliments never failed to make the girls grin from ear to ear. Every girl had, at one point or another, been flustered by the words of the princely blonde. Despite that, he had chosen her.

Summer 4, three years prior, is when it all began. Will had seen her going home one night so he called out to her. When she turned to face him, a light shade of magenta danced across his cheeks. Will incited her to the diner for a late dinner which she nervously accepted. When they were there, Will decided to do it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he hesitantly yet bluntly asked, his face turning an even darker shade.

She wasn't sure about this. It was something new to her and he had just broken up with her friend Natalie. Before that, he'd been with her other best friend Julia. Neither one of them held a grudge against him but it felt strange to her. It seemed as though he was just rotating through all of her friends and she just so happened to be the next runner-up. Why would he even be interested in her of all people? She was a lowly farmer who was socially awkward and when they did chat, it was awkward small-talk.

"Sure..." she said cautiously just in case he was kidding.

She honestly didn't see this going anywhere considering his last two relationships with her friends had been rather brief (both under a month). She had never been somebody's "girlfriend" before. The title itself sounded slightly degrading in her mind, as if she was his property! She got over that quickly though and over the next three years they became nearly inseparable. He would always tell her how it was his life's goal to make her the happiest bride in the world one day. How he hoped their children would have her hair color and she would wish for his eye color. As perfect as that sounds, those were the good days and those didn't last very long.

Lately he had been changing. Any chance he got seemed to be a "bad time" and he would ignore her while looking like a puppy that just got kicked. He would start complaining to who she once thought were their friends about her little quirks and they would instantly be on his side, thinking that she was such a terrible person. Will blamed absolutely any conflict they had on her and it bothered her to no end but she took it anyway. It also wasn't her fault that he'd been hanging around that treasure (or, in her opinion, man) hunter so often yet she blamed herself for "pushing him away" as he had claimed. He still complimented the women of the islands but this girl was different for some reason.

Today she had decided to go aboard his yacht to settle their latest argument and take the blame as usual. She wanted to do it peacefully because the petty fights were growing tiring for her emotionally. As she got closer with every step, she wondered what she would say. What would be the right thing to say? What would make him return to caring for her even if it were just for a short while?

Author's Note:

It took sooo long to update and I'm sorry for anybody who was waiting! I'll try and get to the next chapter sooner than this time 'cause I want Pierre to show up already! And if anybody is playing Story of Seasons, I need some stories 'cause I can't decide who to marry. I'm so torn between all the bachelors...  
Until next time~ Rosey


End file.
